Big data systems are very complex. The productivity of application developers and operations staff plummets when they have to constantly track many interdependent factors such as application behavior, resource allocation, data layout, and job scheduling to keep big data applications running. Problems associated with the operation of big data systems becomes hard to identify, diagnose, and fix.